Fassad
Fassad (ヨクバ Yokuba), or as he was known before he joined the , Locria (the only that is against ), is a recurring character in . In his life as Locria, one of the seven Magypsies, he once guarded the final needle that needed to be pulled in order to awaken the Dark Dragon. Unknown as to where Locria was, according to Ionia and the other Magypsies, they seem to never hear from Locria again or feel his presence. The reason why is because he betrayed the Magypsies and joined the Pigmask Army. He became one of the top commanders. Duties and a life as a Pigmask Commander Fassad is first seen in the first chapter, making a rather small cameo. After Flint is released from jail, the player can go to Butch's farm, and see Fassad making a deal with Butch. This is foreshadowing for Chapter 3. He also makes another small cameo in Chapter 2, where he bumps into Duster and steals the money he gave to Butch. He takes a larger role in Chapter 3, in where he is seen in Death Desert, along with Salsa the monkey. He is there under the order of the pig army, to sell Happy Boxes to the people of Tazmily Village. He constantly tortures Salsa with the shock collar around his neck for both failing at his tasks, and for succeeding at them. After he makes Salsa hand-deliver Happy Boxes to four people, he goes to Osohe Castle to see what all the commotion is about. It turns out that that the Hummingbird Egg, the item that Wess told Duster to look for, was taken by Duster, Wess and Kumatora. Fassad chases after the party, and pulls a lever that, instead of getting him closer to the party, ends up saving the party. He reappears later at Thunder Tower after the Pork Trooper reveals that Lucas isn't really the Masked Man. Fassad, along with some other Pigmasks, chases the party to the top of the tower. After walking about while talking to the party, his habit of carelessly discarding the peels of the Luxury Bananas he eats leads to his downfall, when he slips over a tossed banana peel and tumbles from Thunder Tower's summit, one of the most cathartic moments of the game. Although it seems that he is dead, this is disproved when the party is about to pull the fourth needle at Fire Mountain, and Fassad and his new robot translator fly out of nowhere. Fassad needs this translator because after the pig army resurrected him as a cyborg, he had to have trumpets where his mouth was. The party defeats him and he retreats. He returns for the last time in the sewers of New Pork City as Miracle Fassad, with even more trumpets, including where his rockets should have been. After being defeated, he goes on to say he is sick of fighting, and that this is all just Porky's game. Shortly after his cybernetic implants explode and he falls to the sewer drain, never to rise again. His fate could have been the same as the other Magypsies, because in his life as Locria, he guarded the last needle. When Lucas had pulled the final needle needed to awaken the dragon, it can be assumed that even though he swam in a watery tomb of his own, he vanished because he himself was one of the Magypsies. Special Attacks as a Party Member Fassad has his own arsenal of attacks at his disposal. Although he isn't a playable character, he is a powerful party member. Since Salsa's attacks are weaker than any other character's thus far in the game, Fassad functions as the powerhouse of the party during Chapter 3 . While active in-party, Fassad has several standard damage-dealing attacks, similar to Wess and Alec. *'Activate the Punishizer' -- Alleviates all of Salsa's Status Ailments. Damages Salsa 1 HP. *'Attack!' -- Standard and most frequently used attack. *'Bum Rush' -- A fairly powerful attack that can deal moderate to maximum damage, depending on an enemy. *'Throw a Bomb' -- Fassad's strongest attack. While rare, this attack deals significant damage and is similar to Wess's Secret Thief Arts, and the powers of a Sprinting Bomb and Pencil Rocket. On occasion, Fassad will waste his turn, just like any other non-playable party member. *'Switch 'On' on the Punishizer--' No effect *'Peels' a Banana -- No effect. *'Hide in Salsa's Shadow' -- Comedic, yet no effect. *'Talks to a banana' -- Comedic, yet no effect. *'Thinks About Western-Style Clothing'-- Comedic, yet no effect *'Thinks Wicked Thoughts'-- No effect. *'Is twirling his moustache '-- No effect. *'Pushed Salsa out in front of him' -- Comedic, yet no effect. *'Laid down and is resting '-- No effect. *'Feels cheered up, thanks to his banana '-- No effect. *'Is trying to run away by himself' -- Comedic, yet no effect. *'Is irritated' -- No effect. *'Is feigning ignorance '-- No effect. *'Is pretending to be someone else' -- Comedic, yet no effect. Secret identity as the lost Magypsy Although it is never explicitly stated, there is substantial evidence found in game that proves beyond reasonable doubt that Fassad is the lost Magypsy Locria. The earliest example is in Fire Mountain where the newly rebuilt cyborg ambushes Lucas and friends. The trumpets that sound in place of his own voice play a distorted version of the background music heard in the Magypsy's homes. Later when he is fought in the New Pork City sewers as the even further redesigned "Miracle Fassad", he uses PSI abilities (Any ability from PK Freeze to PK Thunder, even PK Starstorm on occasion) which, in the age of Mother 3, are generally limited to use by Magypsies and their pupils. When Lucas and his party reach Leder in New Pork City, he states that Locria had betrayed the Magypies and joined the Pigmask Army. Fassad would fit under this description as he does affiliate with them and is of high authority to the army. In one of the highest floors of the Empire Pork Building in New Pork City, Locria's house is discovered along with numerous crates of Luxury Bananas, a favorite of Fassad's. The same turban and a vest donned by Fassad rest on the bed, and a pair of New Fassad's horns are also lain at the back of the house. On the same floor is a lone mouse counting on Locria to return to the house, as it was apparently taken care of by Locria. The mouse also reinforces Fassad's identity as a Magypsy by attesting that Locria had a distinct "Nwehehehehe" laugh and that he was hardly seen as a good person by most. And be careful when he eats his Luxury Bananas He can recover 500-600 HP!!! In-Battle Music and Battle Memory *"Hustle for Pride" is a faster, much louder variant of "Unfounded Revenge." *New Fassad in the Battle Memory's text is, "Look out! Don't fall for New Fassad's new façade! He's bigger and badder than ever!" *Miracle Fassad in the Battle Memory's text is, "Miraculously enough, Fassad has attained an even more powerful form. He may look funny, but he means serious business." Trivia *He is selectable as a party member in the Debug Room, despite not being a permanent party member, or even a normal playable character. * His localized name is a pun in two different languages. The first uses the Arabic word fassad which can mean both "corruption," and "to take something by force." The second uses the French word façade, the literal translation of which is "face," though it is used in English to refer to a superficial appearance or manner. The original Japanese name "Yokuba" is itself a pun on the word 'yokubari' (欲張り), a word describing avarice or greediness. * The Locrian mode, the scale that Locria is named after, has a tritone as the tonic chord rather than a perfect fifth like the other modes. The tritone is also known as the 'Diabolus in Musica', a latin phrase meaning 'Devil in Music', in reference to it's dissonant tone. This is likely the reason that the name Locria was chosen for the 'dissonant' Magypsy. * Fassad's Wide Array of Wasting Turns could be a Reference to Porky In Earthbound, who did nothing at all. Category:Pigmask Army Category:Temporary party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Mother 3 Bosses Category:Bosses